Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Jomaribryan's version)
Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (or Jakers in Europe) is an American-British-Irish computer-animated children's television series. The series was broadcast in the United States on PBS Kids. It was also broadcast in Australia on ABC Kids. The show chronicles the boyhood adventures of Piggley Winks, an anthropomorphic pig from Ireland, and how he relates these stories to his grandchildren as a grandfather in the present day. The word "jakers" was originally a euphemism for "Jesus" in much of Ireland during the 1950s and 1960s, and was an exclamation of surprise, delight, dismay, or alarm. Piggley and his father use it to express their delight when they discover something on their adventures. Notably, the show contains voice work by both Joan Rivers and Mel Brooks. Plot Jakers! takes place in two different settings, in two different time periods. In the present time (the frame story), Piggley Winks lives in the United States of America (or Great Britain, according to different versions) and tells stories of his childhood in a rural area in the south of Ireland to his three grandchildren. In flashback, he is seen as a child, playing with his friends and going to school in rural Ireland in the mid-1950s. Most of the main characters are anthropomorphic animals - including Piggley and his family, who are all pigs. However, there are normal, non-anthropomorphic animals in the show as well. Past Piggley Winks lived with his parents Padrig and Elly and his younger sister Molly at Raloo Farm in Ireland during the 1950s. His best friends are Dannan O'Mallard, a duck who lives in a hut by a pond with her rarely seen grandmother, and Fernando "Ferny" Toro, a young bull who lives with his widowed father, the Spanish blacksmith Don Toro in the village of Tara. Piggley's rival is the main antagonist, Hector McBadger. Piggley lives his everyday life on the farm as a normal child, going to school, helping his parents, taking care of his sister, and having adventures, almost always followed by his friends. He has always been interested in stories and legends, and his fertile mind and mischievous spirit put him in many unpredictable situations, like believing fairies turned Ferny into a bug, trying to hatch a supposed dragon's egg, using the Salmon of Knowledge to pass the school exam, and even trying to capture the legendary Fir Darrig. Each story also features a subplot featuring Wiley, the sheep (voiced by Mel Brooks). As the only sheep in the flock who can talk, he believes he is their natural leader, and tries to get the other sheep to do all kinds of anthropomorphic things (singing, racing, playing sports, acting, etc.), with varying degrees of success. He is later assisted by his mate, a female sheep named Shirley (in earlier seasons, Shirley could not talk, and in the episode "Growing Pains" gave birth to a lamb, later named Little Baa). A running gag on the show is that Wiley's subplot and Piggley's plot would collide (e.g. in "Sheep on the Loose", Wiley runs away and Piggley, as the shepherd, tries to find him). CommonSenseMedia explain that at the end of each episode there is a live-action segment, in which "group of children talk about their own experiences and feelings, reflecting on what the episode has been about". Present An elderly Piggley lives with his daughter Ciara and her three children, the twins Sean and Seamus, and their older sister Meg. Whenever the children have a problem, Piggley tells them one of his childhood stories as a moral lesson. The grandchildren are able to identify exaggerations in his stories. The original American accents of Ciara and her children have been dubbed with English accents for broadcast in the United Kingdom. Broadcast Jakers! The Adventure of Piggley Winks was shown on CBeebies and CBBC in United Kingdom from 2004 up until early 2011. It first aired in the United Kingdom on the CBBC Channel on the 6th September 2004 and later was repeated on CBeebies from February 13th 2006 on the BBC One strand at 3.25pm. But it didn’t air on the CBeebies Channel until March 19th 2007, when the scheduling of CBeebies was changing. and Qubo, PBS, and PBS Kids Sprout in United States. Critical reception CommonSenseMedia gave the show a rating of 4 stars out of 5, commenting "The animation is lovely, the characters are amusing and cute, and the lessons are so gently presented that it really is a pleasure to learn them." Awards * Humanitas Award Children's Animation Category for "The Gift" Written by Sindy McKay, Dennis Haley & Marcy Brown (2007) * Humanitas Award in the Children's Animation Category for "Waking Thor" Written by Kelly Ward and Cliff McGillivray (2005) * Emmy Award for Outstanding Children's Animated Program (2006) * Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program - Maile Flanagan (2006) * Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Direction & Composition (2005) * Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual in Animation - Milk Melodrama (2005) * Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual in Animation - Production designer (2004) * Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual in Animation - Storyboard artist: All Night Long (2004) * BAFTA Award for Best Animated Series in the International Category (2005) * Chicago International Film Festival Gold Hugo Award in the Animated Series Category (2005) * Chicago International Film Festival Silver Hugo Award in the Animated Series Category (2004) * Webby Award for PBS/''Jakers!'' Website (2005) * Parents' Choice Silver Honor Award in the Television Category (2004 & 2006) * Genesis Commendation Award from the Humane Society of the United States (2004) * New York Festivals Gold World Medal Award in the Animation category for Youth/Young Adult Programs (2006) * Prix Jeunesse Web Prize Winner (2004) Cast * Peadar Lamb as Grandpa Piggley Winks * Maile Flanagan as Young Piggley Winks * Russi Taylor as Fernando (Ferny) Toro, Elly Winks (Piggley and Molly's mom), and Ciara (Piggley's daughter) * Tara Strong as Dannan O'Mallard, Molly Winks * Nika Futterman as Seamus, Sean * Melissa Disney as Meg * Mel Brooks as Wiley the Sheep * Charlie Adler as Mr. Hornsby, Patrick Winks (Piggley and Molly's dad) * Pamela Adlon as Hector McBadger * Fernando Escandon as Don Toro * Kath Soucie as Millie, Lizzie, and Sharon * Candi Milo as Gosford, Gossie * Susan Silo as Miss Nanny * Mauri Bernstein as Holly * Jessica DiCicco as Gerdie * Cathal Nugent as Disgruntled Goat * Raum-Aron as Max * David Kelly as Captain Cumara Animals Farm * Finnegan the Donkey * Sweers the Fawn * The Cow * The Chickens * The Horse * The Goose only he appears in the episode Our Dragon Egg. * The Sheeps * Little Baa the lamb * The Chicks * The Rooster * The Horse only he appears in the episode A Touch of Spain. Forest * The Deers * The Boars Only Willy he say them. * The Angry Goat Episodes Main article:List of Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks episodes Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows